


Some Time Alone with You-- Destiel One-Shot

by crazyassCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful hunt, Sam, Dean, and Cas head to the bar to celebrate. When Sam goes off with a woman, Dean and Cas are left alone.</p><p>This was originally a one-shot, but a second chapter was requested on fanfiction.net, so I have added it here as well, in addition to a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [if you would like to re-blog on tumblr](http://casorderspizza.tumblr.com/post/146316823524/some-time-alone-with-you-destiel-one-shot)

"Here's to another successful hunt!" Sam cheered, raising his glass.

Dean and Cas raised theirs as well, the clinks dulled by the various sounds in the bar. They had just eliminated a vamp nest, and celebrations were in order.

The bar was a small one, tucked off the main road in some woods somewhere in Mississippi. It seemed to be mostly locals by the way they all mingled. The Rolling Stones were playing on the juke box, it was only ten o'clock, and Dean was feeling good.

Eleven-thirty arrived sooner than they expected. Sam was at the bar, awkwardly flirting with a woman who had obviously come onto him first. Dean could see him chuckling nervously as he stumbled over his words, the woman's fingers running over the buttons of his shirt. She leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. When she pulled away, his eyes widened. He motioned for her to wait just a second. He started to walk back to the table, but Dean waved at him dismissively. "Have a good time." Sam grinned and as he turned, the woman followed him out of the bar.

Dean turned to Cas. "Looks like it's just me and you, buddy." He lifted his shotglass quickly before knocking it back.

"I like when it is just you and I," Cas said, his voice low and rough.

Dean slammed down the glass and opened his eyes. "Yeah... me too." He stared at Cas for a second before shaking his head. "How you feelin'?"

"Very good. I certainly like this feeling." He paused. "I feel light. Like when I'm flying."

"Can you see why we humans love it so much?" Dean grinned.

"I can see why humans love a lot of things so much," he stated, smiling.

Dean didn't realize he was staring at Cas until he was startled by a woman standing at their table, although he did a good job of hiding his reaction. "Sorry, what?" he said, turning to her.

She had long black hair, and was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. "I said, I've never seen you two around here before. Where y'all from?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"I'm from Heaven," Cas replied.

She laughed. "You two are funny. You here all alone tonight?" She stared down at Dean.

"Of course not, we are here with each other," Cas said, confused.

Dean placed his face in his hands for a minute to re-gain his composure before looking back up at her. "Sorry, my friend's a little drunk."

She giggled. "Do you boys want to come sit with me and my friend?" She tilted her head to the right. Dean followed her direction and saw a smoking hot blonde sitting alone in a booth, staring at them. She waved when she noticed Dean looking. He smiled nervously and gave a small wave back, then looked up at the brunette. "I think we're okay. Thank you though, really. Raincheck?" He shot her a smile and a quick wink.

She pouted. "Come find me if you change your mind," she said seductively, trailing her finger along his chest and walking back to their table. Her friend looked disappointed to see her return alone.

"Dean, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Cas asked.

"Well kind of. You can't just tell people you're from heaven," he chuckled. "Oh, and when a girl asks if you're here "alone", she means without another female."

"Oh," Cas said. "I see. So she was sexually attracted to you."

Dean felt his face growing hot. He laughed nervously. "Well, I doubt she thought I was rich." He paused. "But it's alright, we don't get to spend enough time alone together when we're not hunting. The girls can wait."

Cas smiled, finishing the beer he was working on. "I can see why she liked you. You are a handsome human specimen."

Dean blushed deeper. "Dude, you don't say that to other guys!"

Cas tilted his head. "Why? I understand that is a compliment."

When Cas tilted his head, staring at Dean with those wide blue eyes, it made Dean feel things he'd never felt before. He pinched his outer thigh beneath the table. "'Cause it's gay."

"What's 'gay'?" Cas asked, tilting his head even more.

"Two guys instead of a guy and a girl." He bit his lip. _Straighten your damn neck out, Cas._

"Oh," Cas said, looking away thoughtfully. He turned back to Dean. "Why is that bad?"

Dean hesitated. "Well, it's... it's not that it's _bad_ ," he stammered. "It's just... different."

"Oh," Cas said again. "But we are already very different from everyone else, Dean. I am an angel. You have killed more people than are in this building."

"Hey, I kill monsters, not people," Dean corrected, pointing at him with the hand that held his beer.

Cas just stared at him. "The FBI's most wanted list would disagree."

Dean sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Point taken."

"So what is wrong about being gay?" he pressed.

"Nothing!" Dean muttered. "Forget I said anything."

Cas looked upset.

"Cas, why are you so worried about this? Are..." Dean leaned forward. "Are you gay?"

Cas shrugged, staring at the table. "I don't know. I have never felt sexual attraction towards a human before. This is the first time, but now you are saying it's not normal."

Dean set his beer down. "Cas, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with who you're attracted to."

He looked up. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said," he cut him off. "I was just being stupid."

They were quiet for a moment as Cas nursed his beer and Dean left to grab two more rounds of shots from the bar. It was now after midnight and they had to be heading back soon. A successful hunt came at the price of days with little or no sleep.

Dean threw one back, as Cas sipped on his like beer. "You're supposed to drink 'em fast, Cas, like this." Dean tossed his head back, pouring the remaining shot down his throat.

"I like it this way," Cas said. "It makes my mouth tingle."

Dean just smiled nervously. "Finish up, we should be heading back to the motel now. Especially since Sam will probably be stumbling in early, waking us up."

Cas nodded and tossed back the second shot like Dean showed him. Dean grinned. "There ya go."

He stood up and Cas followed, stumbling slightly. Dean grabbed his arm. "Come on," he said, leading him to the door.

Back at the motel, Dean cracked open a bottle of whiskey. He had been holding back at the bar so he could drive them back to the motel. Now, he hammered a few down before flopping face-first onto the bed. "Fuuuuuuckk," he groaned into the mattress.

Cas was standing next to him instantly. "Is something troubling you, Dean?"

Dean turned his head and was met with a close-up view of Cas' crotch. "Uh, no," he stammered. "It just feels good to lay on a bed." He paused, looking up at Cas. "Also, personal space."

Cas took a large step back. "I apologize."

Dean sat up. "It's alright. I- I don't mind, really." He paused. "It's just a little awkward."

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to human societal norms. They are quite complicated and difficult to grasp." He shuffled his feet.

Dean frowned. "I know." Curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly changed the subject. "So," he started, standing up, walking back over to the table, and grabbing bottle, "who is this human you like, hmm?" He looked over at Cas.

Cas' eyes widened. "I don't think it's wise to discuss it," he stated. "It will complicate things."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who is it, an angel on the other side or something? Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I don't understand that reference." Dean rolled his eyes as he took another sip from the bottle. "And no, he is not an angel," Cas added.

"Crowley?" he joked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean," he said flatly, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh come on, have a sense of humor," Dean mumbled.

"I'm trying," Cas said. "It is hard to develop one when you don't understand human humor."

Dean walked back over to the bed. "I know, I'm sorry." He sat down next to Cas, handing him the bottle. "Come on, tell me."

Cas sighed. "If you promise it will not complicate things."

"I don't see why it would," Dean said, confused.

"Because it is you, Dean," he said quickly, tilting his head back and taking the last swig of whiskey.

"What?" Dean asked, flabbergasted. "Me?"

Cas nodded, squinting at the burn in his throat. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said quickly. "I just wasn't expecting that. What's... what's so great about me?"

Cas thought for a moment, squinting. "Well... you are very brave, loyal beyond belief, and... I don't know exactly how to describe it, but when I look at you, my stomach feels weird. The closest thing I can compare it to was hunger I felt when I was human."

Dean was quiet for a moment, staring into space.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Sorry," Dean said, shaking his head. "Since when have you felt like this?"

"Shortly after I raised you from perdition," he mumbled. "It is why I fought so hard before finally disobeying Heaven's orders. I felt that I had wanted to disobey for purely selfish reasons."

Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Well, I'm glad you told me." He swallowed nervously. He was trying to play it off, but he had been having the same feelings Cas was describing, although he had tried to ignore them. Even in his wildest dreams, he'd never dreamt of telling Cas.

Cas looked over at him. "Do you feel the same?"

"W-what?" Dean spluttered.

"I see you staring at me often, Dean. More than anybody else," he said carefully. "That is why I thought it would be okay to tell you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah... Well..." He sighed. "It's not easy for me to admit, but... yes." He closed his eyes and felt his face growing hot, wondering if it was the alcohol, or if he was blushing. He hoped it was the former. Men didn't "blush". Before he could think about it any further, he suddenly smelled whiskey and felt Cas' lips brush against his. He opened his eyes and Cas was leaning into him, pressing his lips against his, gripping his arm tightly.

Dean's eyes widened and Cas pulled back. "I apologize," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. "That was foolish of me."

"No, no," Dean managed, once he'd regained his composure. "It's okay. It- it was actually..." He paused. "...kind of nice." Now he was definitely blushing.

Cas smiled. "Can I... do it again?"

Dean just nodded dumbly. What was happening in this hotel room?

Cas leaned in again and brought his lips to Dean's, kissing him softly. Dean just tried to imagine he was doing the same thing he'd done tons of times with girls, and he kissed him back. Cas slowly crawled forward and soon Dean fell back on the bed.

"Cas, what're you-" Dean started, but Cas began slinking back and fumbling with the button to Dean's jeans. "Cas, whoa, do you even know what you're doing?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He could feel his dick starting to harden.

Cas lifted his head, staring at Dean from beneath his eyebrows. "I'm thousands of years old, Dean. My job was to observe people, remember?"

Dean gulped. "Oh. Right."

"Are you okay with this, Dean?" he asked, his voice low.

Dean wasn't sure what to say. "I- Well... Shit, I'm nervous as hell, but how can I say no?" he said shakily, followed by a small, nervous laugh.

Cas smiled and unbottoned Dean's jeans, sliding the zipper down. Dean let out a little huff of air as his boner was freed. Cas leaned forward and touched his nose to the bulge in Dean's boxers, before slinking his fingers into the waistband and yanking them down as well, so they settled with Dean's jeans around his ankles.

He looked up at Dean. "It's very nice, Dean."

Dean began blushing again. "Uhh, thanks."

Cas slowly reached out and took the base in his hand, gently squeezing and lightly tugging. Dean let his head fall back and let out a long sigh.

"Does that feel good?" Cas asked him.

"Yes," Dean said quickly. The more Cas talked the more awkward it became.

Cas leaned forward and parted his lips, lightly brushing them along the head. Dean shuddered. He then lowered his head, pushing his mouth down around Dean's head, his tongue pressed between the shaft and his bottom lip. He slowly moved down, then back up, following his movements with his hand.

"Damn, Cas," Dean moaned. Cas hummed a little, and Dean clenched his teeth. "How'd you get so good at this?"

Cas purred, enjoying the praise. He fondled Dean's balls for a minute, before rubbing two fingers up and down his perinium. The noises coming from Dean told him he enjoyed this. He began to move his fingers down further and Dean jumped.

"Whoa, hell no. No way, man."

Cas lifted his head to look at Dean, whose face was turning red. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's okay," Dean breathed. "Keep going. Just, not... that."

Cas went back to work without a word. Dean tossed his head back again as Cas picked up the speed. Dean couldn't help himself from jerking his hips a bit into Cas' mouth, and when he felt Cas gag a little as his cock hit the back of his throat, he couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard down Cas' throat, grunting through clenched teeth.

Cas leaned back and swallowed, licking his lip. "Did you like that Dean?" He crawled up onto the bed and curled up next to him.

Dean reached down and pulled up his boxers and pants, leaving them undone. He laid back again. "Yes," he breathed. "Thank you."

"I'm glad," Cas said, leaning forward and giving him another kiss. "I would like to do this often."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice." He sighed. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was one-thirty. "I need some fucking sleep," he yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. He sat up and pulled his jeans and his shirt off, throwing them to the floor. He crawled up to the pillows, peeling back the covers and climbing underneath.

"I will go sit at the table and keep watch, as I don't need sleep." Cas rose to his feet, but before he could take a step, Dean responded.

"Just get in the bed," he laughed, patting the space next to him.

"But won't Sam...?" He looked down at him and tilted his head.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. "If he says anything stupid, I'll punch him. Now come on, I'm beat."

Cas hesitated. "Do I remove my clothes?"

"Up to you. But a trenchcoat and dress pants dont seem too comfortable to sleep in."

"I'm sure you're right." He peeled off all of his layers, carefully folding them and setting them on the floor next to the nightstand. He then lifted the covers and climbed in next to Dean, who wrapped his arm around him and buried his nose in his hair. He smelled like coconut.

"You were right about us not spending enough time together, Dean," Cas said, facing away from him. "I enjoyed having some time alone with you."

"Me, too. Goodnight, Cas," he mumbled.

"Goodnight, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was requested on fanfiction.net, so here it is. I also wrote a third chapter just because.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight pouring through the motel window. He lifted his head up and looked over, startled to find Cas sleeping next to him, seemingly naked. He brought his hand up to his forehead, last night flooding back to him. What the hell had he done? He replayed their conversation in his head. _If you promise it will not complicate things._ Dean removed his hand and looked down at the sleeping angel. He actually looked adorable like this, cuddled up into the pillow, the blanket curled up into his fingers, which were tucked into his chest. His hair was a mess. Dean smiled, thinking about the results of last night's conversation. Thinking back to those full lips wrapped around his cock, slurping and sucking, enticing an orgasm out of him. He shuddered and felt his dick twitch. _Dammit_ , he thought to himself. How could this _not_ complicate things?

He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt Cas stir next to him, before rolling over onto his back and stretching. Dean turned to see Cas opening his eyes, squinting at him. "Good morning, Dean."

"Mornin' Cas," he replied with a small smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of the sleeping thing," Cas said, bringing his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "I feel rested."

Dean couldn't help but notice the peak beneath the blanket. Cas caught him looking. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I don't know why that's happening."

Dean laughed nervously. "It's pretty normal in the morning."

"Oh," Cas replied, sitting up and looking down at the blanket, then back up at Dean. "What do I do?"

Dean felt his face growing red. "Jeez, Cas... I don't know. You could, y'know... do it yourself, or..."

Cas tilted his head and Dean gritted his teeth at how fucking cute he was, trying to ignore his own erection. Then, before he could even think, he heard himself mumble, "Or... I could, y'know..."

Cas' eyes lit up. "...Reciprocate?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah. That."

Cas smiled. "That would be pleasant."

Dean took a deep breath and leaned across the bed, climbing towards Cas. He climbed on top of him and kissed him, pushing him back onto the pillow. Cas made a slightly surprised noise before kissing Dean back.

Dean could feel Cas' boner rubbing up against his leg, sending sparks right up to his own morning wood, which swelled further with newfound purpose. He sat back on his knees, pulling the blanket off of Cas. Cas' lips parted with an almost inaudible sigh as the cool air hit the sensitive skin. Dean leaned back in to kiss him again, taking him in his hand and squeezing lightly. Cas shuddered beneath him, moaning into his mouth. Dean began slowly tugging as their tongues slid across one another. Dean quickly nipped at Cas' lower lip before pulling back and moving down his torso. "Wow," Cas breathed, staring at the ceiling.

Dean tried to push down his feelings of apprehensiveness and embarrassment as he stared at Cas, who now had closed his eyes and was biting his lip, his hips twitching as Dean pumped his cock.

Dean slowly licked his lips, mentally preparing himself, before bending forward and taking Cas' head in his mouth. Cas jerked, gasping. It was obvious he had never had his dick sucked before, and this relaxed Dean a bit. There was no pressure, and this was easier than he had thought. He slowly took Cas farther into his mouth, flattening his tongue along the shaft. Cas bucked his hips, opening his eyes to look down at Dean. Dean raised his gaze and he saw Cas' lips part, as if he was going to say something, but as Dean rose and fell again, Cas' head fell back and he was rendered speechless.

Dean placed his hand on the inside of Cas' thigh to get more comfortable. He squeezed gently as he went down on Cas, causing the angel to moan and thrust his hips upward, forcing himself down Dean's throat. Dean gagged but luckily recovered quickly, because his throat tightening around the tip forced Cas to orgasm, a small groan escaping his throat as his hips shuddered.

Dean pulled back, coughing.

"I'm sorry," Cas gasped, lifting his head.

"It's okay," Dean croaked, hacking.

Cas bit his lip, smiling. "I didn't know anything could feel that good, Dean," he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Dean chuckled, a half-smile creeping across his face. "I did good?"

Cas nodded, propping himself up on his elbows and raising his eyebrows. "Umm..." He cleared his throat, his eyes flicking down to the bulge in Dean's boxers, and back up to Dean's face. "What about you?"

Dean waved dismissively. "I'm okay."

Cas tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Dean bit his lip, hesitating. Why was he saying no again?

Cas continued. "I thought maybe you could, um..." He paused, closing his eyes, searching for the right words. He re-opened them and settled on, "You know."

Dean's eyes widened as heat crept up his neck and to his ears, threatening to overtake his face. "I... I don't know... are you sure?" he asked nervously.

Cas nodded.

Dean was quiet for a moment before stammering, "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He climbed off the bed, walking towards the dresser and rummaging around in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

Dean pulled a small bottle out, holding it up quickly for Cas to see. "Lube."

"Why do you have lube?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"Girls need it sometimes, too, Cas," he said flatly.

"Really? But I thought... They were designed to-"

"Yeah, well, your father's designs don't always work," Dean interrupted. "Can we not talk about that though?" he said, walking back to the bed.

Cas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dean smiled back, climbing on top of him again and pressing his lips to Cas'. Cas lifted his arms and placed his hands on Dean's shoulder blades. Dean pulled back and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, before reaching down to press his thumb on Cas' perineum, dragging it down as he slowly pushed his index finger in. While he felt awkward looking at Cas as he did so, he couldn't look away. Cas broke their gaze when he closed his eyes and shuddered.

Dean arched his finger skyward, causing Cas to swipe his hands across the mattress, frantically looking for something to grab onto. He settled on the sheets, twisting them in his fingers and yanking upwards as Dean pushed a second finger inside him. With his eyes closed, Dean took this opportunity to admire him. His face screwed up in pleasure, pink lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling as he breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily. His skin was so flawless it seemed to glow, and Dean had to admit to himself that Castiel had picked a beautiful vessel. He removed his fingers and Cas went limp, lifting his head.

Dean squirted a bit more lube into his palm before taking his own dick in his hand and tugging slowly. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly, looking at Cas from beneath his brow.

Cas only nodded, his blue eyes fixed on Dean.

Dean leaned down over him, lining himself up as Cas placed his hands on his shoulder blades. Dean stopped as his tip grazed Cas and with his lips brushing softly against Cas'. Cas' breath hitched and in an instant Dean pushed into him, crashing their lips together at the same time. Cas made an uncontrollable high-pitched noise into Dean's mouth, pressing his hips up into Dean. Cas dug his nails into Dean's back, rolling his hips in rhythm with Dean's thrusting, moaning lightly into his mouth.

"Jesus christ," Dean panted, pulling his head back from their kiss. "You're so tight," he said through gritted teeth. Cas only looked into his eyes, mouth open slightly. Dean balanced himself on his left hand and lifted his right to cup Cas' face, running his thumb across Cas' bottom lip, thrusting slowly as Cas closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, he stared hard at Dean. "Faster," he said softly.

Dean happily obliged, picking up the speed. Cas shifted and let out a loud gasp as Dean hit his prostate.

" _More_. Harder," Cas demanded, in that gravelly voice that Dean swore went straight to his cock.

Dean didn't waste a second, picking up the speed and slamming into Cas. "I didn't think you talked like that," Dean breathed.

"I can talk however you want me to talk, Dean," Cas said, his voice again low and rough.

"Oh, fuck," Dean muttered, lowering his head and shutting his eyes. "You're..." He sighed. " _So_ good."

Cas let out a deep, short laugh, craning his head back and closing his eyes. As Dean hit his prostate again, he inhaled sharply, arching his back and dragging his nails across Dean's back.

Seeing Cas writhing beneath him, letting out little moans and sighs, his hips bucking up to meet Dean's as his body begged for more, made Dean crazy. He leaned back and Cas' hands fell to the mattress as Dean reached down, yanking up Cas' legs and thrusting harder. Cas cried out in pleasure as he grabbed at the sheets, gripping them tightly, nearly yanking them off the bed when he brought his fists back up towards him.

Dean's view of the angel, the heavenly little noises escaping his lips, and the sensation of being buried in warm, wet squirming Cas, became too much. Dean felt like his head was spinning as heat pooled in his stomach and his cock began to twitch. "Cas," he panted. "I'm gonna-"

His body seized up and he craned his head back, gritting his teeth as he came harder than he ever had before into a groaning Cas.

Dean lowered his head, carefully thrusting twice more before slowly pulling out with a sigh. He climbed up to the pillows, rolling over and collapsing onto his back, panting. "Was..." He swallowed and took a breath, turning his head to Cas. "Was that good?"

The corner of Cas' mouth slowly turned up until he was sporting one of those toothy side-ways grins that Dean loved so much, and he turned his head to look back at Dean. "Yes," he sighed.

Dean smiled shyly, before standing up. "I'm gonna shower." Cas nodded as Dean disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Wow," he whispered to himself, folding his arms behind his head on the pillow and staring at the ceiling. He heard Dean start the water in the bathroom. He had always thought humans looked so odd when he observed them having sex, but now he understood. You just... lost all control, and it was nice. He snapped his fingers, cleaning himself up instantly. _Being an angel indulging in human pleasures sure has it's perks_ , he thought to himself.

He was just closing his eyes when he heard the front door opening. He jumped, sitting up and frantically searching for the blanket. It had fallen onto the other side of the bed, where he couldn't reach it.

Sam was backing into the room, his arms full. Cas snapped his fingers again to dress himself, but being in such a state of post-sex euphoria must have been dampening his powers. He was disappointed to find he was only in boxers, his dress shirt, and his tie.

Sam turned around, lifting his head. "Hey C-" He stopped, lifting an eyebrow. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Cas had no idea what to say. For what reasons did humans remove their pants? He racked his brain. "I was sleeping," he finally said.

"With a tie on?" Sam scoffed, walking over to the table and setting down what Cas noticed was food. "And since when do you sleep anyway?" He crossed his arms.

Cas frowned. "I... I've been giving it a shot. It's pretty boring when you are both asleep."

Sam tried to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure you and Dean got plenty of sleep."

Cas tilted his head, not understanding Sam's sarcasm. "We did," he said innocently.

Sam couldn't hide it anymore, and burst out laughing. "Tell me," he said, shaking his head. "Where is he?"

Cas felt his face growing hot. Boy, doing human things sure did come with a lot of human emotions. "He is in the shower."

Sam smirked, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. "I knew something was going on with you two."

"W... what?" Cas stammered.

Sam shrugged, opening one of the take-out containers. "You guys are always staring at each other for a _super_ long time." He smiled. " _Especially_ when the other isn't looking."

Cas was sure he was now blushing, something he had only done once before; when he had appeared in a motel room, sensing a "longing", only to find Dean touching himself. Thankfully he hadn't made himself visible yet, and he had exited quickly, although that night stayed in his mind for a while.

Cas just shrugged, standing up to collect the rest of his clothes.

"Hey, don't be upset," Sam said, leaning back in the chair. "There's nothing wrong with it. But you know I gotta mess with you." He grinned.

Cas looked up and shyly met his smile with his own. "I understand."

Sam turned back to his food and began eating. Cas finished dressing and joined Sam at the table, sitting down opposite him, his back to the motel room kitchenette. Just as he sat down, the bathroom door across the room opened, and Dean stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another in his hand, vigorously drying his hair. He walked over to the bed and dropped the towel on the floor. Lifting his head, his eyes widened when he saw Sam sitting at the table eating.

"S- Sam," he stammered. "When did you get here?"

"Like five minutes ago," Sam said through a mouthful of food.

"Oh," Dean said distractedly, eyes searching for his bag. It was on top of the dresser. He hurried over to it and grabbed some clothes, before shooting a glance at the kitchen table and waving his hand, motioning for them to keep their eyes to themselves as he dropped his towel.

Sam looked up when he heard Dean buckling his belt. "Don't you think that's a little pointless, Dean?" he snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, turning around to face them and buttoning his flannel.

"Well first, I'm your brother and we've shared a room for the last how many years? I've already seen your ass." He paused. "Not that I'm looking, anyway. And second, I'm pretty positive it's nothing Cas hasn't seen either."

"What?" Dean said quickly. "What are you talking about?" He felt a lump forming in his throat.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ , Dean. Because it's not _obvious_ , or anything." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"You're crazy," Dean muttered, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the table. "You brought food though, so I'll forgive you." He smirked, sitting down and pulled one of the boxes towards him, opening it up.

Sam shot Cas a look and Cas furrowed his brows and turned to Dean. "Why are you so adamant about lying about it to Sam?" he asked quietly.

Dean looked up from his food, speechless, blinking slowly. Finally, "Seriously, Cas?"

Sam had to stifle a laugh at his brothers reaction. "Sorry," he said when Dean glared at him. "It's just funny how closeted you are." He stood up, walking over to the kitchen area and dropping his food container into the trash can. "I'm not going to judge you Dean, I slept with a demon for fuck's sake," he said, turning around, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Dean-" Cas started.

"Dammit Cas, didn't we talk about this at the bar?" Dean snapped.

Cas looked down at his hands.

"Dean, don't be mean to him," Sam scolded, frowning. He walked up behind Cas and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Cas. Dean's just being a _jerk_." He emphasized the last word, shooting a look at Dean.

"Now I feel bad," Dean sighed. He glared at Sam and mouthed, _bitch_ , before turning to Cas. "I'm sorry."

Cas looked up. " _I'm_ sorry. But Sam walked in on me naked, Dean." He squinted. "I couldn't lie." He was quiet for a moment, before muttering, "And you left the lube out on the nightstand."

Dean groaned, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands.

He heard the chair scraping against the floor as Cas rose to his feet. He lifted his head to see Cas staring at him. "I knew this would complicate things," he mumbled sadly, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Sam shook his head. "You're hopeless dude."

Dean just stared at the spot Cas had been, a faint wave of Cas' intoxicating scent invading his nostrils before dissipating with Cas. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood up and grabbed his keys off the table, leaving his food.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To apologize."

"Umm... how are you going to find him?" Sam said skeptically. "He's an angel, he could have poofed anywhere. Why don't you just pray to him or whatever?"

Dean shrugged into his jacket. "If I can't find him, I will." He left and climbed into the Impala. She roared to life when he turned the key in the ignition, Styx playing on the radio. He knew he wasn't going to find Cas, but he could at least call him back to somewhere besides the hotel room, so they didn't have to have this conversation in front of Sam.

He drove for a while until he came upon a dirt-pull off. In the center, a small path ran into the woods. He pulled over and began walking down the trail. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his flask, tipping his head back and taking a swig.

He came to a clearing adjacent to a riverbank. Squinting into the sun, he looked around. It was deserted, the sound of the water and birds carrying through the air.

"Cas?" he called out. When he got no response, he took another drink from his flask. "Come on man, come back."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he yelled. "I'm sorry I was a dick. I know you were embarrassed." He lowered his voice. "I was, too." He took another swig from his flask and was disappointed to find that it was now empty.

Dean heaved a sigh, screwing the cap back on and re-pocketing it. He lowered himself to the ground, lying on his back and crossing his arms behind his head. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the air, and he closed his eyes against the sun, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes and looked around, but didn't see anyone. "...Cas?" he called.

There was no response, so he laid back down, shutting his eyes again, but staying on guard. Hunter's instincts and all that. The sun was ridiculously bright, but suddenly he was in a shadow. He opened his eyes to see Cas towering over him, staring down. "Hello, Dean."

"Jesus you scared me," Dean said, shaking his head as he sat up.

"You called for me?" Cas said.

"Yeah..." he said, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry I was an ass."

Cas stared at him straight-faced for a moment before his face softened and he smiled slightly. "It's alright. I know you are an ass, and I like you anyway."

Dean chuckled, lowering his head and shaking it slowly.

"I know how you can make it up to me."

Dean looked up in surprise, to see Cas smirking. "...How?"

Cas looked down. Dean followed his gaze to his pants, which were being stretched forward by a very obvious boner. How had he not noticed that before?

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... okay." He started to move toward Cas, who put his hand out on Dean's head to stop him.

"Only if you want to, Dean," he said sternly.

Dean brought his hand up and took Cas' wrist, pulling his hand away. "I do," he said, looking up at him.

Cas smiled. "Okay."

Dean let go of Cas' arm, reaching up to unbuckle his belt. He slid the zipper down, then grabbed Cas' pants by the outside of the thighs, yanking them down. He paused when he tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, looking around nervously. "What if someone sees?" he asked, looking back up at Cas.

Cas glanced around before looking back down at Dean. "Is it important? No one knows us here." He paused. "Although we do seem to be quite alone."

"We're in Mississippi, Cas," Dean said flatly. "They don't take too kindly to this here."

Cas frowned for a moment, before raising his eyebrows and blinking slowly. "You're a hunter and I'm an angel. I think we can take some homophobic humans." Dean grinned and Cas added, "I will smite anyone who tries to interrupt."

Dean laughed, slowly pulling down Cas' boxers. As his erection popped out from under the elastic, Cas closed his eyes and sighed. Dean took a hold of him, squeezing lightly, before placing his lips on the head, flicking the slit with his tongue.

Cas inhaled sharply, opening his eyes and looking down at Dean. Dean swirled his tongue for a few seconds before slowly taking Cas farther in, stopping about half-way down his shaft, sucking lightly and coming back up slowly. He did this a few times, making sure to take it slow.

Castiel now understood why humans compared pleasurable things to Heaven. Standing there in the sun, the wind blowing through his hair and gently flapping his trenchcoat, the birds singing around them, and Dean's lips wrapped around his cock, he finally understood.

Dean did something amazing and Cas shuddered. "Why are you going so slow?" he asked urgently, opening his eyes and looking down.

"Because that's the fun part, Cas," Dean said. "But if you just can't wait..." He took Cas in his mouth again, this time as much as he could.

Cas gasped, craning his head back, shutting his eyes tightly against the sunlight. He reached down and took a hold of Dean's hair, tugging lightly. This elicited a moan from Dean, which resonated through Cas, causing his dick to twitch and the convulsions to begin. Dean could feel this and sped up, gripping just tight enough, using just enough suction, to send Cas careening over the edge.

" _Shit_ ," he hissed, tightening his grip on Dean's hair as he came, grabbing Dean's shoulder with his other hand and squeezing, thrusting his hips into Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled back, swallowing and wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

Cas sighed, bringing his head forward and looking down at Dean, touching his fingers to his jawline. "You are way too good at that for that to only be your second time."

Dean turned bright red. "Come on, who says shit like that? Way to ruin the moment." He rolled his eyes and put his hands in the grass to push himself up.

"Sorry," Cas mumbled, pulling up his boxers and jeans and fastening his belt. "It was intended as a compliment."

"It's okay," Dean said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, inside his trenchcoat. "And I swear I've never sucked another dick." He leaned in to kiss him.

Cas closed his eyes, laughing into his mouth. When they pulled apart, he parted his lips as if he wanted to say something, staring off past Dean. Dean just stared at him blankly, his arms still around his waist.

"What are we going to do about this?" Cas finally said, turning his gaze to Dean's green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, don't humans usually have a very different relationship once they're involved... sexually?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess. It doesn't have to be that way though."

Cas thought for a moment. "You mean, we can do this, but... nothing else has to be different?"

Dean nodded. "It's called friends with benefits."

Cas smiled. "It _is_ quite a benefit." He paused. "If you always apologize like this, I won't mind you being an ass more often."

Dean smiled too, letting his arms fall to his sides. "C'mon, let's head back to the car."

Cas nodded, and followed Dean to the trail, where they walked slowly through the woods.

As they walked, Cas was quiet. "What's on your mind, Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas hesitated before saying, "I have seen people hold hands with others they care about. Is that something we could do?"

Dean felt heat creeping up his face. "Uhh... yeah, sure." He held his hand out and Cas took it as they walked.

"I like it," Cas said after a few minutes.

Dean liked it too, although he didn't want to admit it. For some insane reason, he felt like holding a guy's hand was gayer than having sex with him. And he knew it wouldn't be happening regularly, either, as they weren't often alone, so why get used to it? "Yeah."

The Impala appeared in their view and Dean unlocked the doors so they could get in. He turned her on and the opening chords of REO Speedwagon's "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" began playing through the radio. Dean cleared his throat, but didn't change the station.

As they drove, Cas stared out the window. Eventually, towards the end of the song, he turned to Dean and said, "I like this song. It seems relevant."

Dean let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Does, doesn't it?"

Cas smiled and turned to look out the window again.

Dean stared ahead, trying to remember which road to take to get to the motel. The song ended and the DJ, that goddamn DJ, played another REO Speedwagon song- "Keep On Loving You". He wondered if Cas was using his damn mojo to set this up.

_"...and I'm gonna keep on lovin' you, cause it's the only thing I wanna do. I don't want to sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you"_

Dean sighed, looking down and over at Cas, whose hand was lying on the seat next to him. Dean reached over and placed his hand on top of it, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Cas turned to him and smiled reassuringly before turning back to the window.

There was no way friends with benefits was going to be the end of this, but Dean smiled to himself as he realized he was just fine with that.

-END-


End file.
